Withering Flowers
by Purple Rabbit's Foot
Summary: It was once a magnificent bouquet of flowers.. A NaruSaku Drabble.


**Disclaimer:** Me, own Naruto? I'm not even Japanese!

**Withering Flowers**  
By: pin0ts

"It had been eight years, for God's sake. Don't you think she had gotten over him already?" Kiba was beyond irritated. They had been having this talk for a year already, but the blonde would still refuse to do a move.

"I don't know Kiba. I should be the one to know that she loves him so much… wouldn't she be offended?" It's weird to hear the loud mouth talk like this—so softly, a bit scared. The latter scoffs, "No, I know it's rejection. It had always been. Not just to you."

Naruto helplessly nodded, "You'd been there for her all these years… don't you think she hasn't noticed that?" The dog lover reasoned out, "You know, you better make your move now before someone else comes."

The blonde still refused to speak, not really knowing how to defend himself. "Come on, and you said that if I ask Hinata, you would do the same with Sakura." He paused, doing nothing to hide his exasperation. "Now what?"

Still unconfident, the blonde heaves a defeated sigh, "Fine. Tomorrow." While the other smirks triumphantly.

* * *

"Ino and Chouji, can you believe it?" The cherry blossom giggled at the memory when the two chose to finally break the unexpected news. Her best friend all red and nervous, while the man beside her does what he does best—eat. And as expected, the blonde did most of the talking.

"Poor Chouji, I feel for him." Naruto shook his head dramatically to emphasize his point, and it earned him a crisp smack on the head. "Ow, what was that for?" He started rubbing the sore spot.

The offender chose not to give a reply, and just crossed her arms and gave a small, 'hmph' in annoyance. Her angered face faded to glee when they saw Kiba, sitting on a bench, a bouquet of beautiful flowers on his lap, and of course, Akamaru sitting a few inches from his feet.

The three exchanged greetings, but before the two left, Sakura eyed the bouquet, "For Hinata?" Kiba's only response was a sly smile, and a quick look at the Hokage-wannabe.

They continued their walk, something they did whenever they had the time, to talk about what the other missed, to exchange jokes, and sometimes, they just walk together in silence, both satisfied, and enjoying each other's company with or without an exchange of words.

Running out of things to talk about, they resorted to their silent walk, the other not knowing that the latter is having an internal battle, more so, about her. "Uh, Sakura, could you wait here a bit? I have to get something."

She nods and sits on a nearby bench, watching her friend's form disappear as he ran to the direction they came from earlier, thinking why the sudden change in Naruto's aura.

Still deep in thought, she didn't notice him coming into view, and shove a bouquet of flowers—the flowers that Kiba had earlier to her face. A small 'eep' left her mouth, and as she took in the situation, her eyes widened, and her heart thumped louder than ever.

"N-Naruto, w-what's this?" She asked nervously, although she knew all too well what's happening.

Fear quickly overcame the blonde man and he turned his back, raising his defence right away, "Sorry, I know I shouldn't have…" And he started to walk away, too embarrassed and hurt to look back.

But Sakura, opposing the dismayed man's words, reached out to grasp him by the shoulder, and turned him to face her.

Smiling emerald orbs met shocked cerulean ones.

* * *

A wonderful _dream_. A very wonderful dream indeed.

That bittersweet dream awoke the Uzumaki orphan, and now, he lie awake in bed, staring at the ceiling, desperately wishing, yearning for the pain to just go away. He wanted to go back to sleep, to have a break, to be lost in the relaxing darkness it brings, and forget everything.

But luck isn't with him this time, just like the last, and he just laid there, the pain his heart's emitting, paralyzing his system.

He shut his eyes tight, feeling the hot tears coming, as an involuntary image of the pink haired goddess' sad face haunted him.

And there, on the dresser beside the bed is the once magnificent bouquet of flowers, now in it's dejected state, silently, slowly, _withering_…

* * *

**A/N:** So here's my small contribution to the NaruSaku and angst community. My first time on both… and now that I've done it, I think I'd better stick to humorous ones. But I want to explore a little bit, so… yeah. 


End file.
